Hogwarts Year 1
by w0lf1e
Summary: Join Lily Evans and her best friends through their first year at Hogwarts with many adventures including meeting the marauders, passing classes and secrets galore!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, All Harry Potter rights belong to The Wonderfully Talented JK Rowling..._sniffle_

Chapter 1: The Letters Arrive (The Beginning)

"..." = speech

****/.../= thoughts

**Remus Lupin's House**

"Remus, dear, get up!" yelled Remus' ,mother, Celia, from the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright, Alright... I'm up!" A groggy Remus yelled back.

"Okay sweetie, but hurry before your breakfast gets cold!"

Twenty minutes later saw Remus going down the stairs, clean and dressed.

"Remy!" shouted Venus, Remus' older sister, as she saw him enter the kitchen.

"G'd m'rnin Vee." replied a yawning Remus. Remus looked around and spotted his father, Shawn, and Romulus, Venus' twin brother, and his mother. He walked to his chair, sat down, and forked some pancakes.

"Posts here," Celia said,"Looks like Hogwarts letters."

Remus lokked a bit down at this, but immediately hid it.

"Oh! Rem! Look! You got one too!" yelled Venus excitedly. Remus perked up at this, but frowned again. "I don't think I'll be able to go, Vee. Remember my... problem?" he asked, a bit bitterly. She frowned a bit but passed him his letter. "Just open it Rem. They wouldn't send you one if you couldn't go." Venus said logically. He just nodded his head and took the letter.

It was adressed:

_Mr. Remus J. Lupin_

_Second Bedroom on the Left_

_1720 Corvenus Street_

_London_

He opened it with trembling fingers and read it three times before passing the letter to his mum.

"M-m-mum t-this must be a m-mistake. I can't go! What if I..."

"Remus, you can go! See the headmaster has it all fixed!" his mother interrupted him, after reading the letter her son passed her.

"Would it be alright if I talk to him mum?" Remus asked.

"Of course dear. Let me go ask him if he'll meet with you... Saturday?"

"That's fine, mum," Remus replied as his mother walked out.

While his mother was gone, Remus was lost in thought. **_/I might get to go to Hogwarts! The greatest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!/_**

**James Potter's house**

"Mornin' mum!" James said cheerfully, as he bounded into the kitchen and kissed his mother on the cheek. Eustess Potter chuckled at his son's cheerfulness.

"Mornin' dad." James greeted his father as he sat down at the table.

"Good Morning, James." his father replied. "You must have been up for a while as, usually, you're not this cheerful in the morning."

"James, you recieved a couple of letters in the post." his mother told him before he could comment to his father.

"Oh..Is it from Siri?" he asked as his mother handed him two letters.

He opened the one on the top first, which was from his best friend, Sirius Black. It was the usual complaining about his family, his house, and detailing about the pranks he pulled. After he finished that letter, he picked up the second letter and looked at it curiously.

It was adressed:

_Mr. James E. Potter_

_1st Bedroom on the Right_

_22 Godric Lane_

_Godric's Hollow_

He opened the letter and let out a whoop of joy.

"Mum! I got in! I get to go to Hogwarts!" James yelled happily.

"Why don't you go fire call Sirius and ask him if he'll meet you to get supplies, son?" asked his father.

James walked out of the room grinning like a cheshire cat.

**Sirius Black's House**

Sirius woke up to the sight of his family's house-elf, Kreacher, hovering over him.

**_/Ugh. What a 'nice' sight to wake up to./ _**he thought sarcastically.

"Mistress is wanting to see you." Kreacher told him, in the squeaky voice that only house-elves have.

"Alright. Tell her I'll be down." he replied, as he started getting up.

Forty minutes later, Sirius began walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello, Mother." Sirius said as politely as possible when he saw his mother sitting at the table.

"Sirius," she began,"You got your Hogwarts letter in the post today."

**_/Way to ruin it for me, you old bat./_** he thought bitterly.

"Now, I know you're not going to let me and your father down. Are you?" she said the last bit forcefully. "You'll get into Slytherin, right son?" she asked in the same forceful tone as before.

Sirius sighed. "Of course, mother."

"Good, good. Now, I have to be off. I have important things to do. I will be home later."

With a --POP-- Mrs. Black was gone.

A few minutes later Sirius heard a familiar voice behind him, coming from the fireplace.

"Siri!" the voice yelled.

"James! What's up?" he asked his best friend.

"Did you get your Hogwarts letter?"  
"Yeah."

"Well, me 'n' my parents are going to get my supplies this Saturday. Do you think you can come?"

After a few minutes of thinking Sirius replied,"I'm pretty sure I'll be able to."

"Alright, see you there." James said excitedly before his head disappeared from the fire.

**_/Ohh...me 'n' James are going to cause so much trouble at Hogwarts./_** Sirius thought, all the while a mischievious smile on his face.

**Peter Pettigrew's House**

"Peter, honey, breakfast!" yelled Patricia Pettigrew, from the other side of his door.

Peter groggily sat up, yelled his answer back, and rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed.

Five minutes later, all the Pettigrew's were sitting at the table.

"Mornin' dad. Mornin' mum." Peter yawned out.

"Morning, son." his father replied from behind that morning's newspaper, while his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek as greeting.

"Here, dear, an owl brought you a letter." his mother said a few minutes later, when she brought over the food.

Peter was shocked at what he read. He had always thought he might have been a squib.

"Mum! I-I got i-into Hogwarts!" he stuttered excitedly.

"Oh my! Dear that's wonderful!" his mother cried happily, before walking over to his chair and giving him a hug. His father smiled proudly at him.

"We'll go get your supplies this weekend." his father said, before looking at his watch, and apparating out with a --POP--.

**Lily Evan's House**

"Lily, Petunia! Breakfast is ready!" yelled Sally Evans from the bottom of the stairs.

Lily looked up and sat her book down.

"Alright, Mum!" Lily yelled back.

Lily walked out of her room and almost got knocked over by her sister rushing down the stairs.

"Sorry, Lil." Petunia said, looking back at her sister.

"It's alright, 'Tunia." Lily said after getting her breath back.

Petunia smiled at her sister and started walking down the stairs. Lily walked down after her sister.

While sitting at the table they heard the clicking of the mail slot.

"I'll get it!" Lily said as she heard it.

Out in the hallway, Lily grabbed the mail and started sifting through it. Bills, a letter for her Mum, and a letter for her.

It was a strange letter addresses in green ink. It said:

_Lily A. Evans_

_Smallest Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Winging_

_Surrey_

She looked curiously at the address. Who would send her a letter and know exactly where she slept? As she walked back into the kitchen she started opening the letter.

"Watch'a have there, kiddo?" Jack asked his daughter.

"I don't know, dad, it came for me in the mail." she replied.

As she read the letter she looked up in surprise. "This has got to be a joke." she mumbled.

"What is it, dear?" asked her mother.

Lily numbly handed her mother the letter.

Her mother looked up, perplexed.

"Mum, if this a joke, it's very well thought-out." Lily said getting over her shock."I mean, look it says they would send somebody to answer our questions. If it is real, can I go, Mum? Please?" Lily pleaded with her mother as her sister and father read the letter.

Her mother sighed." I guess dear, but if it turns out to be fake, don't be upset with your father and me." she said giving in.

"Thank you! Thanl you!" Lily yelled happily, hugging her mother.

"It says here they should be coming by later today, dear." her father told her mother.

Later that day the doorbell rang, while Lily was waiting anxiously in the living room.

"I'll get it!" yelled Lily already running for the door.

"Mum! They're here!" yelled Lily after opening the door.

Out in the hallway

"Mrs. Evans, Mr. Evans. My name is Eustess Potter. I am one of the volunteers this year to tell Muggles about Hogwarts." said the man after seeing Lily's parents.

"So it is real then?" Mr. Evans asked."It's not just a joke?"

"I assure you, Mr. Evans, that it is no joke." Mr. Potter replied.

"What do you mean by Muggles?" Lily asked the man.

He smiled at her and replied, "Non-magical people."

"Why don't you come in and sit down Mr. Potter." Mrs. Evans said indicating to the living room.

For the next few hours Mr. Potter explained about the wizarding world to the Evans', except Petunia, who was at her friend's house.

**Leilani Vang's House**

"Young Mistress! Young Mistress!" yelled a frantic house-elf.

"Mindy? What is it?" Leilani asked her.

"Master is wanting to see you in his study." the small elf replied.

" 'kay. Can you tell him I'll be right down?" Leilani asked, kneeling beside Mindy, trying to calm her down.

"Yes Miss. Mindy will be doing that." she replied, calming down a bit.

After putting on her robe, Leilani began descending the stairs, wondering what her father wanted to see her about.

"Father." she greeted as she entered her father's study.

"Leilani. You've recieved you're Hogwarts letter in the post this morning." Without waiting for a reply he continued, "Now, you won't let me down will you? You will get into Slytherin and make me proud won't you?"

"I'll try, father." She replied.

"You will not try to get into Slytherin, you will." her father said forcefully, as if to emphasize his point. Leilani mumbled something that sounded like "yes sir."

"Good, good. Now, we'll be getting your supplies this weekend." he said before kissing his wife on the cheek, saying something about visiting old acquaintances and disapparating with a --POP--.

/**_Ohh! I get to go to Hogwarts!/ _**was Leilani's last lingering thought before she went upstairs to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **Me: HAHAHA! I'M STEALING HARRY POTTER AND THERE'S NOTHING U CAN DO ABOUT IT!**

_Lawyer: Miss...you know that you will be sued if u did such a thing...right?_

**Me: sigh darn...**

Chapter 2: The Extremely Long Chapter Where Many Important Things Happen..(sarcasm)

"..." speech

/.../ thoughts

Nothing of importance happened, and soon they were ready to board the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 and 3/4...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you want to sue...go ahead...all I own is the half eaten cookie on my desk...

Chapter 3: The Train Ride and The Sorting

"..." speech

/.../ thoughts

**Remus Lupin's POV **(well...sort of...its about him but not in first person...)

"REMUS! HURRY UP OR WE'LL BE LATE TO CATCH THE TRAIN!"

"I'M COMING! I CAN'T FIND ZOEBELL!"

_half a minute later... _

"FOUND 'IM!"

"GOOD NOW COME ON BEFORE WE'RE LATE!" Just as Venus was yelling this, Remus came bounding down the stairs, a basket in his hands.

20 minutes later saw 5 Lupin's arriving at the train station, 3 of them ready to board the train to Hogwarts.

_On the Platform  
_

"Now, Remus, you be careful and be on your best behavior, okay son?" Shawn Lupin said, holding onto Remus' shoulder, before giving him a hug and moving on to his older kids.

"You have fun dear and stay safe." Celia Lupin continued after her husband before giving Remus a bone-crushing hug and sniffling into his shoulder.

"Mum? Whats wrong?"

"I'm just so happy that you have the chance to learn magic...we always thought..well..thats not important now..whats important is that you can..and even if you couldn't we would still love you just as much as we do."

"Alright you three...the train is about to leave, so you might want to start getting on there."

Remus lugged his trunk onto the train and into an empty compartment, with some help from Romulus. He was thinking about how great it would be to be at Hogwarts before he was interrupted by the compartment door opening, showing two boys standing out in the hallway.

"Hey mate, 's it alright if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"No, I don't mind...come in and sit down. I could use the company."

"Thanks. By the way, I'm James Potter and this ugly beast next to me is " The boy, James got interrupted by his friend smacking him on the head.

"I'm Sirius Black. Don't mind James...he's not all there in the head, if you know what I mean.." This statement caused James to hit his friend back and Remus just had to laugh at their antics.

"So, whats your name?"

"I'm Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you both."

"So Remus.."

"Umm...yes?"

"Ever pull any pranks?" Remus shook his head and both James and Sirius looked shocked, before telling them many of the pranks they had pulled, most of which make Remus laugh. This was how it went until the train arrived at Hogwarts.

**Leilani Vang's POV** (same as above...)

Panting, Leilani got on the train just as it was pulling out of the station and began the long and tedious work of finding a compartment to sit in. After about 10 minutes of searching she found a fairly empty one except it had one boy in it. She opened the compartment door and the boy looked up from his book.

"Is it alright if i sit here? Everywhere else i passed seems to be full." The boy motioned for her to take the seat across from him and she smiled thankfully at him. After settling in, Leilani examined the boy across from her. He had gone back to reading. His robes showed her that he had yet to get a house so she deduced he must be a first year.

"It's rude to stare you know." She jumped slightly at getting caught looking at him.

"Sorry, I was just wondering what house you think you will be put in. I'm Leilani by the way." She stuck out her hand, and after a few minutes of getting scrutinized the boy finally took her hand and answered her.

"Severus. My whole family has been in Slytherin, so most likely I'll be put there." Just as she was about to reply the compartment door opened again revealing a girl with red hair and striking emerald eyes.

"Umm...is it alright if i sit here? No where else seems to be open." Severus nodded and Leilani smiled and got up to help her drag her trunk in.

"My name's Lily Evans by the way. Thanks for letting me sit here." Both Severus and Leilani introduced themselves to her, and included her in their discussion of what it would be like at Hogwarts. The three soon became fast friends, and when the train pulled into Hogsmeade station all of them were nervous about starting Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: once again I own nothing Harry Potter related...I'm just writing for fun...isn't that why its called fanfiction?

Chapter 4: The Sorting (continued...)

"blah" speech

**_/blah/_** thoughts

**Leilani Vang's POV **(sorta again...its about her but not necessarily in her POV)

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here!" was the first thing Leilani, Lily and Severus heard after stepping off the train. They looked around to find a gigantic sized man calling out for all of the first year students. After a few minutes of yelling for all the frist years he finally continued.

"Ev'ryone 'ear? Alrigh' , we'll be goin' up ter Hogwarts by boat, then. Come 'long!"

They followed the giant of a man, who they found out was named Hagrid, down a steeping path, and after about 5 minutes of following they arrived at a lake where there was tons of boats floating in the water.

"No more 'n four to a boat!"

Lily, Leilani and Severus all got into one boat and were joined by another girl.

"Ev'ryone settled then? Alrigh'. FORWARD!"

As soon as the last word was out of Hagrid's mouth, all of the boats lurched forward and began to make their journey across the lake.

"Ye'll be gettin' yer first look at 'Ogwarts right 'round the bend 'ere." Hagrid said after about 2 minutes of gliding across the water. There were many gasps from all the first years. It was a marvelous castle with all its turrets and towers. Leilani leaned over the side of the boat to look into the inky black water after getting a good look at Hogwarts, and she just looked at it for a few moments before the boats gave another lurch and she fell into the water.

**Lily Evan's POV** (same as above)

Lily watched as her new friend leaned over the side of the boat, and was about to pull her back in when the boat gave a lurch and Leilani fell out of the boat!

"LEILANI!" Lily screamed and stood up in the boat, grabbing the edges so that she wouldnt follow her friend into the water. Hagrid stopped the boats at her scream and looked back at her to see what the problem was, and then he saw it...there was only three people in the boat where there used to be four.

"Professor's not goin' ta like that much, 'es not." Just as Hagrid was about to go into the water after the student a giant, slimy tentacle popped out of the water with the student in hand (figuratively of course since it didn't have hands) and deposited her in Hagrid's boat. Hagrid wrapped his moleskin overcoat on her (which absolutely dwarfed her) and continued the boats on their journey to Hogwarts.

**Leilani's POV**

After the boats docked on the other shore Leilani hopped out of the boat and waited for her friends to come out of their boat. She was engulfed in a hug by Lily who scolded her and told her that if she ever did anything stupid like that again she'd hurt her so bad that she wouldn't be able to do anything like that again. Leilani just laughed and told her friend that she had no plans to do anything of the sort. She was still dripping wet as she joined the other first years at the queue to enter the halls, and as she was presented to Professor McGonagall to take into the entrance hall for sorting.


End file.
